tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
City of the Red Wheelhouse
The City of the Red Wheelhouse (Sefenlander: Amarxou Retastopolis, "Redhouse Wheelcity") is the home of the Faith of the Mother Sphinx, and the headquarters of the Order of Red Wheelhouses. It is a city within a city, White-Sphinx, sealed behind redstone walls. On its great walls in nearly every tongue known to mankind is the Lullaby, the most-famous prayer of the Faith of the Mother Sphinx: ♪ - Sleep sound sweet son; though the longmen are wild, you are my true child, for you are of gold, and bravery untold, and even though your enemies are of mud, and even though they mean to take your blood -'' ''from the darkest night, to one full of starlight, Mother is here, and there is nothing to fear - ♪ The City of the Red Wheelhouse was finded 400 years after the arrival of the Old Kings in the Sefenlands. It is ruled by the Mother on Earth (also known as the Red Breastfeeder, MAIAMAIA, the High Red-Dress, Milk Mother, Blood Mother, the Gold Lady, etc.), a woman elected by priests and priestesses of the Faith of the Mother Sphinx. They judge which of them is the most "motherly." Which of them embodies sacrifice, kindness, wisdom, warmth, and care. This is the question they must ask themselves exactly every six years. At the time of Tale of Zul, the Mother on Earth is the Maiashp Warmosa Nujasa from Oporos. Ross Fourthwalk broke into the Red Wheelhouse 110 years before Tale of Zul, and assasinated the then-Mother on Earth, literally a pregnant woman. This began the 2nd Great War, which culminated in the dropping of the Hornman far bomb by Marcos Halfsmith into the New Tower of Conquest in Farbdak. Geography & Layout: The City of the Red Wheelhouse is built atop a man-made hill creatively named High Red Hill. High Red Hill was carefully constructed within Low Red Lagoon on a preexisting isle, sometimes called Red Islet. The Low Red Lagoon is a small lagoon at the heart of the city of White-Sphinx. The city has six hexagonal outer walls dotted with gatehouses, battlements, watchtowers, and wooden bridges. The famous lullaby is written all over the walls. Merchant shops, and stands dot the insides of the outermost walls. Within the city proper there are many monasteries, especially nunneries. Pilgrims flock to these buildings year-round. The Red Wheelhouse itself is the largest house of worship in the world, easily twice the size of the Halfhouse. It is in the shape of an enormous dome with a hexagonal base surrounded by six hexagonal pyramids, countless obelisks, three ziggurats, and upwards of 600 statues of sphinxes, harpies, and half-dragonesses. These are all interconnected by a labyrinth which runs beneath the city. Beneath the labyrinth lies Biltaia Prison, a prison specifically reserved for political opponents of the Emperor of the Sefenlands, traitors and enemies to the state, apostates, blasphemers, child murderers, serial murderers, wytches and warlyches. In the century following 36th, the Faith of the Mother Sphinx has taken a far more hardline stance on things dealing in magicks, which have more or less been outlawed in the Sefenlands. The prison is the headquarters of the Monastic Order of Wytchfinders, headed by the Wytchfinder General who also serves as the prison's warden. Category:Cities Category:States Category:Locations Category:History